No-One Will Ever Know
by YouWishYouHadMyHungerGames
Summary: 'As I died, all I could think of was him and how he'd saved her, not me. But no-one will ever know that. No-one will ever know that because I was just another Career.' This is the untold story of Marina, the District 4 female from the 74th Games. (One-sided MarinaxMarvel, slight Clarvel if you turn sideways and squint.)


**No-One Will Ever Know.**

**Hey guys! So this is just a oneshot describing the life of the girl from District 4, Marina. I think that she should have been explored more in the book, and also in the fanfictions so I thought I'd write a quick one about her.**

* * *

I was born in District Four, the third child my mom and dad had and the first girl. My parents named me Marina Penelope but my older brothers called me Penny and the name just seemed to stick when my 4 little brothers and 2 little sisters were born.

_But no-one will ever know that._

I was the only girl in my family to be born with brown hair and blue eyes, all my brothers were, but my sisters were all born with green eyes like my mom's. My little sister Narissa was the only one to inherit dad's red hair.

_But no-one will ever know that._

I used to live in the poorer part of District Four and only my brothers took tesserae every year until even their supplies couldn't tide us over, then me and my sister Tallulah had to start taking it when I was 14 and she was 12.

_But no-one will ever know that._

My mom died when my youngest sister Brooke was born. My dad was destroyed and my eldest brother Murray had to take over his ship and me and Boarn had to look after Brooke and also the 2 year old twins Kyle and Meredith.

_But no-one will ever know that._

I began planning to volunteer for the Games when Mom died- 3 months before the reaping. My family was falling apart and we needed the money. I had dropped out of the Academy to take care of my siblings but I didn't have any other choice. I thought I had a decent chance of winning, but my brother didn't believe in me so I didn't tell anyone else.

_But no-one will ever know that._

I felt so bad for the little boy that was reaped after I volunteered. I never learnt his name because I never wanted to know it. I couldn't face the fact that I might have to kill this little boy.

_But no-one will ever know that._

None of my family came to visit me before I left for the Capitol. That's when I knew they didn't think I'd come back. That's when I became even more determined to win and prove them wrong.

_But no-one will ever know that._

When I first watched the playback of the reapings, I thought that Marvel from District 1 was cute, but I assumed that he was dating the girl from his district. Glimmer was gorgeous and sexy and I was me.

_But no-one will ever know that._

Before the tribute parade was when I first saw Marvel in person. Even in the ridiculous silver costume he was wearing he looked fine. That was the first time I felt self conscious in my life because I was wearing a stupid aqua dress that was ridiculously puffy whereas Glimmer was wearing a sleek silver dress with an open back. My hair was pulled back into a bun and her blonde locks were falling in perfect curls. My heart began to drop.

_But no-one will ever know that._

I realised that Marvel and Glimmer weren't dating when I saw Glimmer and Cato together in training. My mood lifted and I was happy for the rest of the day, refusing to answer Finnick's questions about my sudden mood change. I had honestly never been so overjoyed.

_But no-one will ever know that._

During the Games, I never killed anyone. Bad for a Career I know, but after watching my district partner's chest be slashed open I just couldn't do it. Glimmer and I seemed to share this notion, and we actually became really close. Clove was more, how do I say it, psychotic, but she was generally very pleasant. Cato was a decent guy when he wasn't killing people and Marvel was just...Marvel. Under any other circumstances we could've all been good friends, I actually enjoyed spending time with them.

_But no-one will ever know that._

The night before I died I had to sleep next to Marvel. It was the most awkwardly amazing thing ever. We talked for a while before we went to sleep and I learned a bit more about his life, turns out he didn't volunteer for the Games, but was still planning on being in them. He fell asleep before I did, and I couldn't help but notice that he kept a tight hold of his spear throughout the night. Drifting off to sleep to the sound of his steady breathing was the perfect way to spend my last night.

_But no-one will ever know that._

Through the buzzing madness of the tracker jacker attack, I could hear literally everyone screaming. It seemed they'd all got up and left me, when I realised that Glimmer was just a few paces from where I was laying. I didn't move from my place on the ground, I knew there was no hope from when the nest landed next to my head. As the rest of the pack deserted me, I saw Marvel push Clove ahead of him. As I died, all I could think of was him and how he'd saved her, not me.

_But no-one will ever know that. No-one will ever know that because I was just another Career._

* * *

**AN:I hope you enjoyed! Review if you liked it!:)**


End file.
